Mirai Trunks?
by Kayka-Trol'sGirl
Summary: My OC and Mirai Trunks. I just like Mirai a lot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball/z/gt**

_**Son Kayka, the daughter of Goku is 17 and lives with her parents, Goku and ChiChi. She has a small crush on Mirai Trunks who is in this time period right now. She was born two years after Gohan. Mirai Trunks is 18 in this story.**_

* * *

Kayka was packing to go to the CC for the week. When she arrived, she was greeted by her crush, Mirai Trunks.

"Hi, Mirai." Kayka smiled.

"Hi Kayka." Mirai smiled back.

"Mind taking me to my room?" Kayka asked politly.

"Sure, follow me." Mirai said taking her hand and lead her down a few halls. "You will like staying here, you never get bored."

Kayka giggled then said, "Who's all here?"

"My parents, grandfather, but they're all preocupied with something." Trunks said rubbing the back of his head.

"I see, what are we supposed to do then?" Kayka asked, still following him.

They walked into her room and Kayka set her stuff down.

"No idea." Trunks said shrugging.

Kayka walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Wanna sit?" She asked Trunks, politely.

"Sure." Mirai said, sitting down next to her.

Kayka inwardly smiled.

She sighed and lied back on the bed.

"So, what's up with everything?" Mirai asked, looking down at Kayka.

"Nothing much, but I am happy that I am here." Kayka admitted smiling.

Trunks smiled and said, "So am I."

Kayka giggled _I really like you, Mirai.._ Kayka thought to herself.

"It's boring sitting here." Kayka muttered.

Trunks blushed, "Well, what do you want to do then?"

"I don't know.." Kayka blushed looking at him. Her hand was beside his on the bed.

Trunks' blushed deepened. "Can I ask you something, Kayka..?"

"Sure what is it?" Kayka asked sitting up.

"..Do.." Trunks said, trying to form the right words, "..Do you...like...me...?"

"Y-yes I do, l-like you Mirai." Kayka admitted, blushing a darker shade of red.

"...Really...?" Mirai asked, sounding hopeful.

"Yes I do." Kayka said seriously while looking him in the eye.

"...Well...I...like you too..." Trunks barely managed to say.

Kayka blushed again and moved her hand over top of his still staring into his eyes.

Trunks' eyes were wide as his blush deepened again. "...Kayka..." He said softly.

_Mirai, can't you take a hint? _Kayka thought to herself.

She scooted closer to him and blushed yet again, while intertwining their fingers together.

Mirai leaned forward and kissed Kayka on the lips softly.

Kayka kissed him back and placed her hand on his cheek.

Trunks broke away and blushed even harder.

"Why'd you stop?" Kayka asked innocently.

"...Because...I'm just surprised that you actually like me..." Trunks said.

"Well I have liked you for a while.." Kayka admitted. Her hand squeezed his very gently.

"I've liked you a pretty long time, too, "Trunks said to Kayka. "Your pretty and funny and smart..."

Kayka giggled and told him while smiling, "You're really sweet, kind, and...protective."

"..Well I have someone to protect." Trunks said, grinning.

Kayka giggled and kissed his cheek.

"So does this mean that...we're dating?" Kayka asked hopefully.

"I...I guess it does." Trunks said smiling at her.

"I'm your girlfriend then?" Kayka asked her hopes rising.

"Yeah," Trunks said, smiling warmly.

Kayka giggled and hugged him.

"Do you know what morrow is, Mirai?" Kayka asked smiling.

"...Uh..." Trunks said, playing dumb and smirking, "Tuesday?"

Kayka giggled and squeezed his hand, "Noo. It's my 18th birthday."

"Oh, that too!" Trunks laughed.

Kayka giggled and kissed his cheek again.

"You'll be eighteen, right?" Trunks asked.

"Yes I will." Kayka smiled. She rubbed her cheek against his.

Trunks smiled and chuckled.

Kayka giggled.

* * *

Trunks opened her eyes as the sun rushed in through the window of his room.

Kayka snored gently in her sleep, dreaming of the day ahead.

Trunks felt like going to sleep again, but knew he needed to get up.

Kayka rolled over onto her stomach.

Trunks stretched and sat upright.

Kayka giggled in her sleep.

Trunks walked down a hallway and came upon Kayka's room. He peaked in the door, and noticed that she was still asleep. He slowly walked over to her bed and sat down.

"..Kayka.." Trunks said quietly.

Kayka groaned and rolled closer to Mirai.

"Come on, Kayka," Trunks said, rubbing her arm, "...It's time to get up."

Kayka opened her eyes.

"Good morning, Mirai. Lovely wake-up call." Kayka smiled.

She sat up and kissed his cheek.

"I try..." Trunks said, smirking. "...So what exactly changed? I mean you look the same as you did yesterday."

"I'm one year older, and I'm an adult now." Kayka said giggling and snuggling up to him.

"Sure, but who decided that you magically grow up over-night." Trunks asked.

"Well, I'm a legal adult. I didn't say I was grown up, Mirai." Kayka giggled looking him in the eye and smiling.

"I mean in general." Trunks asked.

"I don't know Mirai, but no happy birthday?" Kayka asked frowning slightly.

Trunks stood up and placed a holoplayer and a cartridge next to her. "I wouldn't say that."

"What are you doing?" Kayka asked a little curious as to why he was doing this.

Mirai popped the cartridge in. It played a holo-message that he recorded the night before of him wishing her a happy birthday.

Kayka smiled and hugged Mirai.

"That is so kind and sweet of you!" She said while hugging him.

Trunks chuckled and wrapped his arm around Kayka.

Kayka looked him in the eyes and smiled.

Trunks grinned, "So you liked it?"

"I loved it. Is it my birthday present?" Kayka asked.

Trunks leaned forward and kissed her.

Kayka kissed him back.

Trunks broke away. "_That's _your present."

"Awe, one kiss? Why no more?" Kayka asked pouting.

Trunks chuckled and kissed her again, this time, with a bit more passion.

Kayka kissed back with equal passion scooting closer to him.

Trunks wrapped his arms around Kayka's waist.

Kayka moved to sit on his lap.

Trunks caressed her hair softly.

Kayka giggled and ran her hands through his long purple hair.

Trunks started blushing and smirking.

Kayka giggled and broke the kiss to look in his eyes.

"Why are you smirking?"

"It's almost unreal." Trunks said cracking a smile.

"Well, it's real." Kayka smiled placing a kiss on his neck.

Trunks blushed harder. "So, what do you wanna do today?"

"I don't know, but it's gonna be with you." Kayka smiled kissing his neck again.

Trunks laughed, "Whatever you want. Today's your day."

"I want to cuddle with you." Kayka said continuing to kiss his neck.

"That can be arranged..." Trunks said.

Kayka giggled, "Now? I don't wanna get up today..."

"Why not?" Trunks chuckled, lying back on his back.

Kayka continued to kiss his neck, while laying beside him.

Trunks pulled her head up to face his and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

Kayka kissed him back, using her hands to hold herself up.

Trunks broke away and smiled. "Do you know what time it is?" he asked.

Kayka looked over at her alarm clock.

"About 7.." Kayka muttered turning back to resume kissing his neck.

Mirai chuckled and began to kiss her again.

* * *

**I know its not that great... but I got the idea from a forum. May turn into a One-shot... maybe.**

**Review please!**

**Kayka is my OC. **


End file.
